A crossbar switch (also known as a cross-point switch and a matrix switch) (referred to hereinafter as simply a “crossbar”) is a non-blocking switching circuit having a switching fabric comprising multiple ingress ports, multiple egress ports, and an array of switches to connect the ingress ports to the egress ports, in which any of the ingress ports may be connected to any of the egress ports.